Ichigo Kurosaki
}} is a Human with Shinigami powers, the second Shinigami Agent, and the main protagonist of Bleach. As the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, Ichigo possesses both Shinigami and Quincy lineages.Bleach chapter 537 He also inherited Hollow powers from his mother.Bleach chapter 536''Bleach'' chapter 680 He lives in Karakura Town in the Material World and protects the town as its Shinigami Agent. Ichigo first awakened his Shinigami powers after encountering Rukia Kuchiki. When Soul Society arrests Rukia for granting him his powers, Ichigo leads the rescue mission that ultimately sees him master those powers and save her following a climatic battle with her adoptive brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. He later became a principle combatant in the war against Sōsuke Aizen, especially after Aizen's Arrancar kidnapped Orihime Inoue and spirited her off to Hueco Mundo. His battles there saw him successfully save Inoue and master his Hollow powers. He then directly confronted Aizen and defeated him at the cost of his Shinigami powers. Afterwards, Ichigo encountered the members of Xcution and began to learn Fullbring in order to restore his lost Shinigami powers. Though they ultimately betray him, officers of the Gotei 13 come to his aid and restore his Shinigami powers, allowing him to defeat Kūgo Ginjō, the first Shinigami Agent. Finally, Ichigo saved the worlds from destruction by engaging in battle with Yhwach and his Wandenreich, discovering his Quincy lineage and fully mastering his Zanpakutō in the process. Currently, Ichigo is married to his longtime friend, Orihime Inoue, and the two have a child together named Kazui Kurosaki. Appearance Human form Ichigo Kurosaki resembles a younger version of his father, Isshin Kurosaki. Namely, this resemblance consists of short hair, brown eyes, a strong jawline, and a sharp chin. However, he inherited his mother Masaki's orange hair color. Ichigo is extremely tall, as, standing back-to-back, Rukia Kuchiki barely reaches his shoulders. He is also well-built physically.Bleach Volume 74, cover art In his youth, Ichigo was said to strongly resemble Kaien Shiba, to whom he was related. His hair was longer then, and more unruly. He was also considerably shorter and thinner. Soul form In Soul form, Ichigo wears the standard shihakushō worn by most Shinigami. However, as a teenager, his Soul form and attire varied. After acquiring a Fullbring and merging it with his Shinigami powers, he gained four vertical lines on his forearms, in addition to black bands, which resemble tattoos crossing, over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Additionally, he wore a protective black plate on his neck with white edges. After training with the Royal Guard, Ichigo temporarily donned Ōken Clothing, crafted from the bones and hair of the Royal Guard. This attire consisted of large black-outlined weights on either shoulder, alongside a double-breasted white cloak, a black sash, a floral patterned strop of fabric and white pants. This was only the first section, as the secondary accouterments beneath were also Ōken Clothing. Worn over his shihakushō, this consisted of two white plates that cross over his shoulders and chest to form an "X." It is this armored attachment which holds both Zangetsu. On these white attachments, they were adorned with three sets of red scales; on his shoulder and waist. In addition, he wore a cloak with black markings around his waist. Personality History Story Shinigami Agent arc Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Hollowfication Weaknesses Energy Expenditure: Zangetsu is noted for its extreme expenditure of spiritual power.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World Volume #3, pages 329-344 Former Powers & Abilities Battles Kills Trivia References Category:Humans Category:Quincies Category:Shinigami Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Males Category:Fullbringers Category:Soul King candidates Category:Shiba Family Category:Students Category:Xcution Category:Ryoka Category:Shinigami Agents